


Embers

by AverillOpal



Category: Otherfaith Religion & Lore
Genre: Birth of the Darren, Creation of the Darren, Early stories of the Darren, Gen, Mythology - Freeform, Origin of the Darren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 15:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18264527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AverillOpal/pseuds/AverillOpal
Summary: One of the earliest stories of the Darren, "Embers" is a myth of the god's creation, in this case depicted as being formed from the collision of a fiery shooting star and the rocks and earth of the West. The story is part of the Otherfaith's mythology.





	Embers

It began with a star -- a star who gleamed with crimson fire. And when this star fell, it plummeted like a streak of blood across the sky, leaving fire and chaos in its wake. The star came near to the ground to find its grave, and yet, when it was buried in the ground smoking like an ember, the earth accepted it -- and rose.

The dirt and mud and moss and grass rose up and formed a body of stone -- burnt black by the fires of the star -- with the fiery heart of the star smoldering in its core.

It began with a star -- a star who fell toward certain death. And when this star fell, it created a new life. The celestial fall and the earthen rise gave birth to a new being -- to the Darren. And the Darren was at once earth and star. The two which hated had become one. And this creature of mud and embers had a name, and with it he reached into the heart among the orchards, and with it he reached into the heart that filled the sky. And this creature of mud and embers had a soul and he took his steps upon the ground and he took his steps beneath the sky.

It began with a star -- a star whose fire lived beyond -- and when the Darren walked upon the ground, he was both earth and sky. And when the Darren walked in the West, he brought humility and peace.

 

///


End file.
